Arachnophobia
by purpleushi
Summary: Written for the prompt: Established Relationship. Mike finds out about one of Harvey's irrational fears  the fear is up to the author  and then teases him about it. Harvey gets upset/offended and then they fight/make up.


**This is my 5****th**** fill. Holy crap, I'm pretty sure this is the most I've written for a fandom since Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Mike wakes up to Harvey frantically shaking his shoulder.<p>

"Wha'is't?" Mike mumbles, eyes still closed as he tries to yank the covers up over his head.

"Wake up Mike," Harvey pleads. Mike squints at him. The sun's barely even up, what the hell does Harvey want? He _knows_ Mike's not a morning person… But Harvey's sounding desperate. So Mike rubs his eyes.

"Okay, I'm up," he concedes, sitting up in bed. Harvey lets out a tiny squeak.

"Don't move! You'll scare it!"

Mike freezes. "Excuse me?" he asks, still a little foggy.

Harvey points towards the bottom of the bed. "_IT_," he breathes.

Mike follows the direction of his arm and sees the offending _it_.

"Oh that's what you're scared of?" he chuckles, then leans down to flick the little spider off the bed and onto the floor. Next to him, Harvey jumps a little, then stares at him in terror.

"You… you _touched_ it," he gapes, his eyes wide.

Mike works hard to suppress a grin.

"Let me bask in this for a second. Harvey Specter is scared of bugs."

Harvey's eyes narrow. "You breathe a word of this to anyone and you're fired."

"Empty threats, Mr. Tough-Guy-Lawyer," Mike smirks at Harvey, and then flops back down on the bed. "Going back to sleep. You owe me," he says with his back to Harvey.

* * *

><p>When the alarm goes off at seven, Mike wakes up to an empty bed.<p>

"Harv'?" he calls. He doesn't get an answer, but he hears noises in the kitchen so he hoists himself out of bed to go investigate. He runs a hand uselessly through his hair and adjusts his navy boxer briefs. As he approaches the kitchen, he's hit by a wave of the most incredible smell ever. "Bacon?"

Harvey turns around. He's wearing jeans and a crimson Harvard tee and has a spatula in one hand and a frying pan in the other. "And eggs, pancakes, and hash browns."

Mike stares.

"I couldn't sleep," Harvey explains. "And I owed you."

"Oh _I_ see what this is," Mike chuckles, "Mr. Specter, do you really think I'm so easily bought?"

"Mike…"

Mike grins. "I'm just playing, Harvey. You gotta admit, it's pretty hilarious that you're scared of an itsy-bitsy spider."

"Sure, go ahead and laugh," Harvey glares at him. He dumps some eggs onto a plate and slams it down in front of Mike. "Hurry up and eat or we'll be late," he orders, and then turns to storm back to the bedroom.

Mike stares after him. _What the hell was that? He was just kidding around. Harvey was being overly touchy today…_ Mike takes a bite of bacon. He figures he should go apologize to Harvey, but this food is just so good…

When he finishes and goes back to the bedroom to get dressed, Harvey is on the phone with a client. So Mike heads to the bathroom and attempts to tame his hair. He slips into one of the new suits Harvey bought him and returns to Harvey. He's still on the phone, but he beckons Mike to follow him and they leave the condo.

* * *

><p>Harvey doesn't speak to him for the rest of the day, and because of this, he gets pounced on by Louis who forces him to fill out three subpoenas and a patent application. There are going to be serious words when he and Harvey get home…<p>

Then finally, around five, Harvey calls Mike into his office. Mike briefly has the urge to say something like "What, need me to save you from an ant?" but he bites it back.

He and Harvey have a short staring contest, and then Harvey stands up. Before he can say anything, Mike blurts, "I'm sorry!" Harvey pauses, waiting for him to continue. Mike the distance between he and Harvey. "I didn't know you were so sensitive about it. Really Harvey, I wasn't making fun of you. I think it's adorable. And, well, it proves you're human."

Harvey doesn't respond, so Mike flashes his puppy dog eyes. "I'll never tease you about it again?" he attempts.

Harvey nods. Progress…

"I promise I'll be your personal spider killer for life?" Mike tries again.

"Better," Harvey says with the beginnings of a grin.

Mike leans in close to Harvey and kisses his neck, just below his ear. Then he whispers, "I'll let you take me home and we'll have super hot make up sex?"

The grin breaks through. "There you go." Harvey replies, and turns Mike's head to kiss him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm on a roll. Review to keep up my motivation please! I love you all. And I love this fandom. Everyone is super awesome. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
